


Arithmancy Problems and Dinner Plans

by pixiedustatsundown



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: The equation doesn't work out. There is something wrong, something she missed and is now taking her last nerve. Hermione went over this, checked itagain and again; started completely new and even tried charming the paper green, because Pansy always says that helps her when she is stuck. But then, Pansy is only writing excessively emotional evaluations of so-calledcelebritiesinWitch Weekly- scandals are her speciality. Hermione loves her girlfriend, she really does, but what she is doing is a little more difficult, nothing a pretty colour is going to fix.How Hermione learnt not to underestimate her girlfriend.





	Arithmancy Problems and Dinner Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "I don't expect you to understand." by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98)

The equation doesn't work out. There is something wrong, something she missed and is now taking her last nerve. Hermione went over this, checked it _again and again_; started completely new and even tried charming the paper green, because Pansy always says that helps her when she is stuck. But then, Pansy is only writing excessively emotional evaluations of so-called _celebrities_ in _Witch Weekly_ \- scandals are her speciality. Hermione loves her girlfriend, she really does, but what she is doing is a little more difficult, nothing a pretty colour is going to fix.

“You are still scowling, love - it ruins my mood.” Hermione snorts, puts down the quill and leans back in her chair. Pansy is watching her, a frown on her face and looking ready to do whatever necessary to make her smile again. Hermione doesn't like to make her worry, Pansy can be adamant about taking breaks when she feels like Hermione is working too much, over exerting herself, and she doesn't listen to assurances of her well-being. She also doesn't like it because Pansy should be happy, should smile and tease and write her insipid comments. But Pansy doesn’t like hearing that, so Hermione settles on a less emotional response. 

“Terribly sorry to ruin your gossip.” Pansy doesn't rise to the bait, doesn't smile and tell her about whoever is breaking up at the moment and how she _knew it would happen._ No, instead she stands up and walks over to where Hermione watches her approach, hands going in her hair and massaging her head. Hermione sighs, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back in Pansy’s very capable hands, relishing in the feeling. 

“How about we go out for dinner tonight? That Italian place you like?” The suggestion surprises her, making her blink up at Pansy and raise an eyebrow. Pansy doesn’t like Vivaldi’s, regularly talks Hermione into letting her choose the restaurant to avoid eating there. That she would offer it now so freely can only mean that she is truly concerned, which is sweet but unnecessary. It took Hermione quite some time to figure out that little quirk of her, how Pansy won’t just _say_ that this is what she is doing but expects her to understand regardless. 

“I can’t, I need to solve this by tomorrow. I am already behind schedule, actually.” The realisation startles her out of the tranquillity Pansy had settled over her, reminding her of the meticulous plan she made and the people relaying on her to get this done in time. Pansy - knowing her well enough to anticipate her reaction - keeps her head in a firm grip and prevents her from bowing back down over the parchment. 

“Unacceptable, let me have a look.” Pansy won’t hesitate to viciously pull her hair if she feels Hermione moves too much, so she stays put and watches Pansy frown at her notes. That she thinks she would understand what Hermione is doing, let alone _fix it_, is adorable. This is complex Arithmancy after all; not something you casually pick up but need to dedicate _years_ studying to. 

“I don’t expect you to understand. If you would just-” But Pansy doesn’t even listen to her, moves a hand over her mouth to shut her up. Hermione would glare at her if she would pay her any attention, but Pansy is concentrating on the endless rows of calculations. Hermione will just have to be smug later. 

Suddenly Pansy makes a triumphant noise, grabs the quill and starts furiously working. She is still holding Hermione in place with a surprisingly strong hold on her hair, not letting her see what she is doing. 

“Fixed it for you dear, now let’s have dinner. You spent far too much time lately staring at this parchment and not enough with me.” As if Hermione would be tricked that easily. Pansy couldn’t have thought this would actually work, that Hermione wouldn’t check. Finally released as Pansy moves to choose a fitting outfit for wherever it is she wants to go, she scans the lines until she finds Pansy’s neatly written comment. It wasn’t that hard to find, the vibrant purple a perfect match to Pansy’s nails but a stark contrast to the black Hermione used. 

Hermione is ready to dismiss them as nothing more than fanciful scribbles, Pansy’s attempt to mess with her and ‘brighten up her work’ when she recognises a formula. Intrigued, Hermione takes another look, actually considers what Pansy wrote and the implications it has, how it solves - it solves _everything_! The whole equation is balanced, everything flowing smoothly and as it’s supposed to! Pansy _fixed_ it, fixed the problem that has been giving her headaches for far longer than it has any right to. 

Hermione doesn’t know what to do with that, with the realisation of how severely she underestimated her girlfriend. 

“How did you-” That’s as far as she gets before Pansy swoons in again, tossing her some clothes on her way to the bathroom. “I’m brilliant darling, you just never see it. Now get dressed, you can admire me later. I know the perfect place you can take me to and thank me.” 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/187490254733/arithmancy-problems-and-dinner-plans)


End file.
